Life of a Neko
by WantonWitch
Summary: HP/LM/SS, story about a Neko, Veela and Vampire coming together despite past problems, not always a sweet romance..same as on AFF! my acount there doesn't work anymore! I have a Beta, who started working from the 16th chapter, so dont quit after the first
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Life of a neeko

(blablabla) - thoughts

Chapter 1

Okay, I guess I'm going to begin with the beginning.

In the midst of the summer –on July 31 to be clear- there came an emerald green flash out of a neat house. That flash meaned that there's happening something with our griffondor golden boy. It's the summer between his 5th and 6th year.

The next thing Harry realises, due to the light and the smell, is that he's in the hospital wing (ow yeah, my favourite place, why else would I spend so much time in here?). The following moment he feels an unbeareble pain in his head and between his schoulderblades. Such a pain that our hero starts screaming untill his throat is to sore. "Well well my boy, it can't be that bad, now can it?" sais a joyfull person with twinkling eyes (Thats dumbledore, just to be sure...) "Believe me, it can." answers Harry dry.

"Now then, would Poppy let you go to Grimould Place if its that unhealty?" "What?! Grimould Place? With Siri? I can't believe it, something good is happening!" "But young Harry, there's just one thing you should know..."  
(Well, it can't be that bad. I can handle voldiemoldie, so I can handle this for sure.) "...there's an other person staying, I think you might know him, its (drums) Lord Lucius Malfoy. But I'm sure that won't give any problems."

Harry's 1st reaction: 'silence' and gaping like a fish (you can actually hear the crickets, aint that amazing?). Then he screamed for all Hogwarts to hear: "What, that deatheater? That fucking metrosexual?" "Yes son, but he's no longer a deatheater. He betraid Voldemort and has now a function in the order. So you'll have to tolerate him." "Yeah whatever, I'll be with Siri, so I wont have any problems with that blondie." And thats exactly the same as Dumblewumble thought.

Sorry its so short, but like I said, this is just the beginning!


	2. Catlike ears?

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 2

When Harry entered Grimould Place he didn't feel at ease. But that thought was covered by Sirius who hugged him almost to dead. When Sirius let go of him he stood there looking as if he saw a dead man. "What? Don't look at me that way, it gives me the creepes." "Harry, did you have cat-like ears when you left Hogwarts?" (Now okay, where does that comes from? Wich normal person has cat-like ears? But then again I'm not exactly normal...) "Are you on drugs?" "Euhm, last time I checked not really. Why?" "Well, last time I checked I didnt see cat ears, or maybe I just didn't noticed." "But, then how come I see those ears?" "Wait a minute okay, I'm going to my room to unpack my stuff, and then I'm going to look in the mirror okay?" "yeah, whatever, maybe if you come back I'll see things normal again. And Harry, I'm glad your back" So Harry goes to his usuall room and start unpacking. When that's all done he goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. The next moment Sirius and Lucius are hearing a terrified scream. They both run to the bathroom. Sad enough (depends on who you are) Lucius is there 1st and sees Harry looking in the mirror in pure shock. (okay, whats the matter with that boy now? Always wants attention) "Whats the problem Mr. Potter? " At the hearing of that voice Harry got the creepes again, but now from a different cause. Wich he doesnt really understand. (Since when does Malfoy's voice turns me on? See, I'm not normal)"Well, besides the fact that I have cat-like ears, not much." Now he locks eyes with the drop dead gorgeous man and starts blushing from the intense staring he recieves. Lucius keeps staring into those beautifull emerald green eyes and feels something growing in his pants. (Okay, since when gives this boy me such feelings?) "So I take Albus forget to inform you about your inheritance?" "euh, inheritance you say?" "Exactly, but maybe Black (If he knows about this) or Albus have to inform you, I have other mathers to take care of..." he sais with a voice of steel. With that sentence in the air and a bulge in his pants he leaves.

So this is a bit longer, isn't it? So people who have tips and comments just review? Please?


	3. Finding out

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 3

As the night comes, Harry goes to bed early because he's curious what the following day will bring. Especially because that fool of an Albus would come and explain his inheritance. He fell asleep early and his dreams were full of a certain blond wizard in a rather compromising position. Lucius on the other side of the hallway had also a very erotic dream including young Harry writhing in pleasure beneath him. The strange thing was, that in his dream there was an other person with black hair who was also taking part in their love game.

As the morning came both woke up with a rather nasty problem and took care of it. Lucius went down and because there was no one up yet, he started making breakfeast. When Harry came down he was welcomed by the smell of delicious cooked pancakes and a sight of Lucius, only in his boxers. (ow men, this is a picture thats gonna hunt my dreams. Come on Harry, that guy is 36 years old! Don't you care about that?) And the truth was that he didn't.

He stared at Lucius' body, a nice tanned one, and started thinking. Broad shoulders, muscular arms (who could hold me at night), big manicured hands who looked soft (I wonder how they feel around my cock), a smooth hairless chest (ow, I would love running my hands over that part) except for a small path of hair that went from his belly to... (I'd love to follow that path with my tongue) and darkish nipples. Lucius caught him staring and quikly removing his eyes, he tried not to blush. He sat down and dove into the good cooked breakfeast.

Lucius saw him eating and he was truly proud on himself for making such a well cooked breakfeast for his Harry. (My Harry? Where the hell did that came from? This just can't be happening. That boy has the same age as your son. Don't you care about that?) And he also didn't care.  
When Harry finished breakfeast he thanked Lucius without looking at him, to ashamed of last night dream and the staring and went to his room.

A half an hour later Siri came and told him that Albus was there. When they sat down with a cup of thea Albus begun the story: "Harry, the following thing you probably didn't know and don't be angry for me not telling you. Your mother was a Veela and your father a Neko. Becouse there was just a small part in them they could hide it. Only there best friends knew of this. They left you a sort of journal were the wrote all there experience, so you'll find out more about yourself and surtain needs. However, in you its much stronger and it did show. We weren't expecting this." "We, what do you mean by we? Who else knows this?" "the whole order, son. But let me continue the story. You are a Neko, a very powerfull one. So, you have the wings of a veela, who will come out as soon as you realise who your mate is. Right now you already have your ears, but when you again realise who your other mate is, a tail will grow also. Now, because you are very powerfull, there is a high possibility that you'll have 2 mates. As soon as you know who one of them is, please inform me. After this I can imagine that you'll want some information about your specie. For that you can go to Sirius, he helped your father and therefore knows quite alot about Neeko's. Now I'm of, I have some schoolmathers to take care of. Bye bye!"  
And there Harry sat, his mind full of new information and his heart full of dread because he had this feeling he already met his mates and didnt liked them before all this happened.

Hey, this is quite a long chapter. I'm so proud on myself!!


	4. The bathroom

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 4, The bathroom

After Harry questioned Siri about being a Neko, he was a lot wiser. He knew that  
1) A Neko has to be with his mate(s) otherwise he'll drive insane.  
2) As a Neko he'll want a lot of attention and affection from his mate(s) otherwise he'll feel neglected.  
3) If he has found his mate(s) nothing or no one will stop him from getting to them. 4) Every 4 months he'll be in heat for a period of 2 weeks, and only his mate(s) can satisfy him.

After Harry heard this he went to take a shower to cool down a bit. This was a lot to hear and understand in just a few hours. When he stood under the shower he started thinking of Lucius and how he reacted before. (Could it be that Malfoy was one of his possible mates? How could I handle that, I mean, he has a son thats my age. He has the same age as Siri, and thats 36, twenty year older then me. But then again, age can't tell someone who to love, nor as gender, race or mentality. And he's just so shagabble, thats the problem. If Lucius wasnt that gorgeous he would never felt this way. He's just... Light and Dark, in features and eyes. And who could resist that?) Well, Harry couldn't.

With the image of Lucius that morning only with his boxers on Harry started pumping his shaft. All he could think of was Lucius and he couldn't resist but trying out the name. It felt so good, it almost rolled of his tongue. He started touching himself and tweaked one of his nipples. He started pumping faster and faster. He brushed his tumb over his slit and used the precum as a lubricant. He brought his finger to his ass, he teased his opening and then just pushed it in quite rough. The tought of Lucius' hands on his body sent him almost over the edge. He waited a bit longer, but when his finger touched that special place in him he came, screaming Lucius name over and over again.

At that sound Lucius left the bathroom and went to his own room.

Okay, Thanks for al the reviewers and I have to say sorry for all the mistakes including my writing and stuff. But I just do things my way.


	5. Lucius' thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Hey everyone, I know all of my chapters are really short, but I need time to think about them too you know! some of these I've rewrited 3 times. sorry, but its needed

Chapter 5, Lucius' thoughts

When Lucius arrived into his room his breath was ragged and he had a hard-on. He couldn't believe what he just saw and heared. He played the whole thing again in his mind :

Lucius went to the bathroom too take a nice shower, but when he came there he noticed that there already was someone in. He was about to leave when he heard the person moaning and trying out his name. When Lucius heared Harry's voice saying his name his skin became hot and cold at the same time. He felt his wings prodding between his schoulderblades and his cock felt like it was the 1st time in 2 years it became erect. He was so hard he thought he was going to explode. He stayed there imagining Harry fucking himself but when he heard the young Neko cumming he thought it was best he left.

So here he was in his room with a raging hard-on and took care of that problem first. He quikly undressed and tweaked his nipples. Then he moved further south and began playing with his cock. He imagined Harry's mouth on his cock and almost came. Luckily Malfoy's have selfcontrol (at least in a few domains). When he started pumping his long slick shaft and squeezing sometimes he imagined Harry saying his name over and over again.

When he came (yelling Harry's name, that is) his large, mostly red with a bit of black, Veela-wings came out.

Soo, what'd you think. Never thought I was going to keep writing this fic. I have a few more in the running, but there always with my favo's (Lucius, sev, draco, siri,...) ah well, you can't blame me for that.


	6. The plan

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 6, The plan

As the night fell, Lucius was laying in his bed while the thoughts were swimming through his head.  
(How can it be that the Golden boy is my mate, I mean, Itried to kill him a couple of times. But then again, that was a long time ago, when I was still loyal to 'Voldie Moldie' like my Harry likes to call him. And again, since when is it my Harry. I mean, I would like him to be mine, but he isn't. Yet. It was a good thing I betrayed Voldie, otherwise I wouldn't have met Harry when he was alive. And in Grimould place. Here he feels at ease. He's actually quite beautifull when he's relaxed. And if you looked into those brilliant eyes of him your world stops turning. Harry showed most of his feelings through his eyes, altough he didn't knew it. But I absolutely love it when he licks his lips when he's thinking about something serious.)

And so Lucius thought of al the adorable little things about his new found mate. There was just one thing he didn't like : Everytime Harry was nervous or concentrating he bit his bottom lip. Sometimes even 'till he ripped it and blood came out. According to Lucius those precious lips mustn't be wounded. And Harry smoked cigarrettes (Well, its kinda hot to see the smoke coming out of Haary's mouth between those full pink lips but he couldn't stand the smell.

After a while of thinking of Harry, Lucius created a plan to seduce his Harry. Altough it won't be that herd when you know he's his mate. He just had to realise it. So when his wings come out he'll know directly. Lucius plan was simple, yet convenient. Seduce harry due to little subtle touches, looks, so flirting. With that thought in mind he drifted of to sleep.

I know its another shorty, but I promise the next one will be better!  
Hey, does anyone know if its bad to dream about your fics or is it normal?


	7. The kitchen

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 7, The kitchen

The next morning Harry woke up first. He had this blissfull dream, again about his Lucius (What the heck, where did that came from?). He didn't took the time to put on something else then his well-fitting boxers and went downstairs. He stood there looking at the small forest that lay behind Grimould place while he was drinking a vannille- capuchino.

That moment Lucius came in. Harry gaped at him like a fish on the land (OMG! He took a shower and was too lazy to dry him of. That drop dead gorgeous bastard!) Harry looked at him, his hair hung over his back like a drapery Harry would love to get his hands on. Then you have this specks of water trying to make there way down. Only to get absorbed by the towel that hung loose and pretty low on Lucius hips. (Okay, I think I'm drooling...SHIT, can't Lucius see that!) And Harry closed his mouth. When Lucius saw these raw emotions in Harry's eyes he knew his plan was going to work out nicely (Now just add this one little thing and I'll have him exactly where I want : hard and spread out for me)

"I craved a sandwich too much to bother about things like drying myself of." Lucius said with his trademark smirk. "But I don't think you really mind, now do you?" He added silkily. Then he walked to the cupboard Harry stood under. It was perfect, the cupboard with the sugar in it. Lucius opened the cupboard and pressed his body against Harry's when he reached for the sugar. "Now, you make me think you even like it." Lucius purred in Harry's earas he felt Harry's cock pressing against his thigh. He likked harry's earshelf slow and meaningfull.

That moment Sirius (A/N Goddamn you!) came in and Harry took advantage of this to fled outside and lit a cigarrette. Lucius watched as the smoke escaped between those lips and muttered some ugly words towards Black.

Longer, isn't it? Please say it is (puppy eyes). Yay, so proud on myself! And thanks to all the reviewers, I really apreciate your meanings.


	8. Harry's thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 8, Harry's thoughts

Harry sat outside, calming down by smoking a cigarette. He looked at the big garden of Grimould place. The most dominant aspect of it were the paths of wild colorfull flowers and the forest behind them. He didn't kow what it was, but something in his mind said he'd have to go there once.

And speaking of a dominant aspect, Lucius certainly is. The way he talked to Harry with that deep smooth voice, so silkily and so sure of himself, made him melt into a little horny puddle. When that nitwit came to stand in front of him, he could resist touching that delectabel wet flesh. But when he felt that muscular body was being pressed into him, he culdn't contain himslef. (Can I help it that my cock is interested in Lucius body. Who wouldn't?) Harry wanted more, thinking about all those compromising dreams. Then Lucius had likked his earshelf and Harry had trembled with need for the ex death eather. At that moment there was a weird kind of ache between his schoulderblades and Siri had came in.

He had used the moment of confusion to get out and cool down. At one side he was gratefull for the break, but on the other side, Harry cursed his godfather for preventing what would've come. He would go inside as soon as no one was in the kitchen anymore. While he'd lay in his bed he would have time to think of that ache.

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Who do you think you are, you death eather, what the fuck were you doing and what the hell were you thinking?!" Sirius said really pissed of (well, how would you feel if your halfnaked godson was seduced by a halfnaked dark wizard like Malfoy?) (A/N jeaulous?). « As far as I know, I'm still Lord Lucius Malfoy, ex death eather, I was seducing your godson and ... do you really want to know what I was thinking? Actually how shagabble your delectable godson looked and felt, must be a nice cock he has, but I don't think you really wanted to know that little piece of information. You look a bit sick." (That should serve him well) All the time Sirius stood there frozen, his fists clenched next to his body and his eyes looked as a blazing fire. "Well, if the interogation is done, I'll go now. But if you need me for another chit-chat, I'll be in the library." Without waiting for any answer, Lucius strode away.

When Sirius recovered from the shock (and could move again), he was still seething and went to fire-call Albus. Now he was almost sure that Malfoy and Harry were mates, he needed advise as how to keep them apart. (No Malfoy will touch or harm my godson. Mate or not). Albus promised he would send Remus Luping over the next day. Harry saw the kitchen was empty and went to is room to relax a little.

Yay, another pretty long chapter, I lof u


	9. First kiss!

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 9, First kiss!

Harry was laying on his bed fast asleep. The past 3 hours he had been thinking of the situation with just one break (he needed to eat, you know). After those mind-exausting hours (Trust me I know), he managed to get some sleep. When he woke up it was 5pm and he decided to take his broom and do some flying. After an hour he came back to the hous, shining with sweat. He took a long hot shower and ate a sandwich before going back to his room (he didn't wanted to encounter Sirius now. Again he started thinking what to do. After he seriously (yeah right, who am I kidding?) thought about it, he decided to go to Lucius and ask for an explanation.

He went to the other side off the halway and knocked on Lucius' door. Lucius, who was about to go to bed with a good book wondered who would knock so tentative on his door at 9pm. "Well, thats not Black for sure." He murmered. He opened the door and there stood Harry who was obvious very nervous. He stood ther fumbling with his pj's and worrying his bootom lip. Lucius reached out and gently pulled Harry's lip away from his teeth. "Now, stop biting your lip, come in and tell me whats the problem." He said with a voice Harry never heared before. (Wow, he sounds nice and worried, and his hands are so soft.) Harry smiled a bit and stepped into the room. The room wasnice decorated, it had beige walls, a soft bloodred carpet and black furniture. "Wow you actually like other colors than tose of slytherin." The young boy said suprised. "Well, they are nice colors, but I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my days remembering how school was, you know." Lucius already sat onto the couch so Harry went to sit next to him. "So, do you want to tell me what worries you so much?" Lucius asked as he enjoyed Harry's presence.

"Well, Albus and Sirius have told me some things about being a Neko, but they don't know that much about it. I was wondering if you could explain the things that are not common known. And could it be that you're one of my mates?" He said more silent towards the end. "Okay, I'll start with the persons around you, when you tell them about your mates and they accept, you'll be the happiest man on the entire world. But if they don't, you'll be feeling hurt and dissapointed. You're going to avoid them becouse your going to be scared that they'll say bad things about your mates. If they say such things towerds your mates, it will hurt you and you'll become so angry that you might attack them. In such situation only your mates will be able to calm you down." Lucius told awaiting Harry's reaction. Harry looked puzzled. "So you mean if Ron, Herm or Sirius say something bad about you I'll attack them?" He asked afraid of what could happen when something like that occured. "Don't be afraid, you'll warn them a couple of times first so they'd know they have to back of. If they don't, they will be responsible for their own deed. The ministry also won't hold you responsible because its the nature of your magical creature." The tall blond explained reassuring. " I will also give you a book with the other little details about your specie. Help me to remind it when you leave, okay?" "You read books about Neko's? Why?" "So I now every little detail about how you can feel, think and what can happen to you." Harry smiled at Lucius, glad that some one was interested in him.

After they talked a bit about this and that Harry asked about his second question from earlier. "I'm pretty sure you're one of my mates, because every time I think of you my wings ache to be let out and when I'm around you my hormones go crazy. But I think you already noticed that. I hope you aren't going to reject me because of my past. You know we can't live without our mates." Lucius said afraid of the feeling of being rejected. "Well, its kinda weird, but I feel sort of a pull towards you. I think even if I would want to reject you, I wouldn't be able to." Harry answered and to show he meant it he snuggled close to his mate. He took in Lucius scentand sniffed the air to catch even more of it. He sniffed Lucius neck when he felt his soft hair tickling his ear and giggled a bit. He couldn't resist running his hand through that soft long hair. By then he almost sat on his newfound mate's lap and he felt Lucius pull him on it completely. Lucius thought that it was time for him to take some initiative and pushed his lips gently on Harry's full pink lips.

YAY! The longest chapter ever (written by me)!! So now you have a little more info about the life of a Neko and their first KISS! Well, read the next chapter, because kisses can get heated! :p


	10. wings

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 10, wings

Sooo sorry I didn't write for sooo long, but I was on vacation in Tsjechië and I didn't have a pc there! Can you believe it? And then I came home and the pc didn't work! So I lived in hell for 2 weeks. So please have a little mercy with me? (irresistable pout AND puppy eyes)

Where were we? Ow yeah

Lucius thought that it was time for him to take some initiative and pushed his lips genly on Harry's full pink lips.

-Harry was suprised that Lucius' lips were so soft and started kissing back. After a few little kisses Lucius gently pinched Harry's nipple so he would invite his tongue in. And it worked. Harry gasped and felt his mate's tongue tasting his mouth, touching every spot and at last he gently massaged his tongue. It felt like coming home. (A/N thats soooo cliché, but hey thats what their for) It started out gentle but after some time, they both wanted more. Lucius started to take of Harry's pj's, but before he could pull of the pants he heard a soft 'stop'. Worried that he'd done something wrong or was moving to fast he looked at Harry who was as flushed as a tomato. "I want to see you first." He simply said. Lucius stood up with Harry in his arms. Harry moved a bit and due to this there was a friction between their cocks who stood already straight-up (Well, maybe not fully straight, but that doesn't matter). Lucius gasped at the contact while Harry moaned loudly. "Shh, don't let your godfather hear us. We wouldn't want that." Lucius laid his painfully aroused mate on the bed and kissed him one more time before moving away.

He dimmed the lights and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Harry was mesmerized by those fingers who were slowly but sure removing clothes and exposing beautifull hairless skin. Lucius let the shirt fall of his schoulders and went to sit on the bed with his back towards Harry to remove his schoes and socks. Harry got up and wanted nothing more to touch those muscular shoulders, but Lucius sensed this. "Hush, sit back and simply enjoy the show." He purred and stood up, still with his back to Harry. He pulled of his pants teasingly and just stood there. Harry was staring at his mate in awe. Like he stood there, that muscular back, and only clad into boxers Harry became painfully aroused and wanted his mate to hurry up and show that damn body. At that moment the blond turned around slowly and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his last piece of clothing. He knew how anxious his little mate was and wanted to tease him a little more. But Harry didn't liked that a bit. "Goddamn you, Lucius, push away your slytherin side, take of those fucking boxers and come here. I need you." The last Harry said with such pleading in his voice Lucius couldn't deny him. He pulled down his boxers only too show a beautifull huge cock, covered with pre-cum.

He crawled on the bed and made his way over too Harry and covered that little body with his own. His hair touched the teen first and made him moan with pleasure. Harry just loved that silk-like feeling. When their body's got together, a jolt of pleasure went straight to their cock. Lucius kissed Harry gentle and told him he didn't want to mate yet because their other mate wasn't there. Harry understood and was glad but he still needed relief. And Lucius looked so good that it hurted him. "I won't mate with you yet, but that doesn't mean I can't make your wings come out." Lucius said with a grin on his face. "I'll make sure you realise that I'm one of your mates." He continued with a husky tone in his voice. He kissed Harry passionate before moving over to his neck. He sucked the skin there untill he saw the result of his actions : A boy who was moaning and writting on the light-coloured silk. His cock aching for some attention and a fresh bitemark on his neck. (Black'll go insane if he notices that) Lucius thought before moving onto the young men's nipples. He worshipped both of them and when he bit one, not too gentle, Harry started moaning and whimpering. (So it seems the boy can handle rough) The blond liked those new revelations. So he started biting and licking his way down. He teased the boy by biting his tighs and neglecting his mates' twitching cock.

Harry started to to thrust his hips up ans started to plead. " Please lucius, just do something real instead of teasing me, you damn slytherin!" "Hush sweety, you'll be rewarded for lyour patience." He left another bitemark on his mates hip. Then he gently kissed the tip of that aching cock. He sucked lightly on the tip before backtrothing it with one swift thrusts. He held Harry's hips thightly so the 'poor' boy couldn't move an inch. Harry was sure that'll leave some bruises, bat at that moment he couldn't care less. " Lucius, I knew you have a tallented mouth and nnow I can add another skill to it." Harry said while moaning and whimpering. Lucius moaned an answer and knew that it'll send vibrations through his mate's whole body. And it sure did. But Lucis knew that the boy couldn't stay on his back. So he stopped giving pleasure and made his way up while biting his mate's most tentative spots. Harry wined at the loss of contact but when he felt that mouth biting his way up, all was forgotten.

Lucius' strong hand turned him around so they were laying next to eachother, face to face. He wrapped his soft fingers around both their aching cocks and started pumping. Harry was lost in his feelings but when he felt some pain between his schoulderblades it sent him over the edge, screaming Lucius' name over and over again. When Lucius felt Harry's sperm covering his hand and his own –not too little- cock he came too, moaning Harry's name. They couldn't care less if Sirus heared them or not. At that moment Lucius let his wings out and saw Harry's were coming out too. The boy had tears in his eyes due to the pain his wings brought him, but when the blond touched them all pain was forgotten and and he started purring. Lucius had scourgified them and saw the pain Harry was having and he couldn't resist tousching those boautifull wings who were covered with a bit of blood.

They were darkblue and green, but he also saw some lightgrey specks. He liked what the colours meant. He started likking up the blood to clean his mates' back. When he was done he looked at Harry, who finally stopped purring, and asked him if he was alright. "I'm okay. I like my wings colours." Was all he said. So Lucius explained what the colours meant.  
"The colours have they're own meaning you know. The darkblue shows that you belong in the air, but that you can also control it. And the green means that you need and understand and have the ability to control nature. But nature is a little word for many things, like the trees, but also the animals. And the lightgrey means that you're good of nature (white), but you have a little evil in you (black)." "So what do your colours mean?" "Well, the red means that I can control fire like you can with the air and the nature. And the black means I've a bit evil in me, but some more than you do." "So you can control fire? Show me pleeease?" Harry pleaded. Lucius thought of some simple thing and made a small fire ball appear in his hand. Harry looked at it in awe.

"So if people make me angry, its possible that I loose control about the fire." He added. "So that'll be the same with me?" "Yeah, if they make you angry its possible there be a storm, that some animals become aggressive or such." "And will you learn me how to control it?" "Ofcourse I will, little Neeko of mine." Harry snuggled closer and tiredly closed his eyes they prepared to sleep and while Lucius watched Harry drifting of to sleep he saw his mouth move a bit an heard a faint whisper. "Yours."

I made it!! A long chapter with a steamy scene in it. I'm the best! Please review so I know what you think of it and maybe you can leave some hints what I should do next. AND Sev is on his way! I think in chapter 12 or such. So, you'll be rewarded for your patience...


	11. I wish I had a unicorn

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 11, I wish I had an unicorn...

As the morning came, Harry woke up first. He looked at Lucius who still sleeping quite peasfully. The young men wanted his mate to wake up, so he started kissing and sucking the exposed skin. This worked, Lucius opened his eyes and groaned. "You don't know what your doing to me, Harry. I would love you to continue, but we better take a shower and go downstairs before Black comes upstairs." "Okay, a nice shower and a breakfeast seems good." Harry got up but almost lost his balance. Lucius could catch him right in time, due to well trained reflexes. " Yeah, forgot to tell you that walking with your wings out isn't that easy and it needs some practice." "Well, thanks for telling me before I almost hit the floor." " Seems that your not quite a morning person..." " Waaw, took you long enough to figure that out." "C'mon, we were talking about a shower, weren't we?"

Lucius helped Harry into the shower and started soaping him in. Harry liked being spoiled like this, but when Lucius started washing his wings, he melted in the blonds' arms. When the young men was showered properly, Harry wanted to do the same to his mate. He started at his feet and worked his way up to those well-shaped legs, then his cock and sack, a little more carefully. When he came to that muscular chest he couldn't resist tweaking a nipple. Then came his strong arms and last but not least, he had the permission to wash Lucius long blond hair. He enjoyed the silk feeling of it and when they were done it was already 10 pm. They went down for a good cooked breakfeast, but when they came into the kitchen all they saw was a very pissed Sirius Black.

"Harry, where the hell were you tonight? And don't tell me you were in your bed, because I checked a couple of times, and you weren't." Harry had never seen his godfather so angry in his entire life and he was scared. Instead of answering, he shifted a little closer to Lucius, who rubbed his back in a comforting way. "If you really want to know, Harry was with me last night. And if you have any problems with that, go complaining somewhere else, you're scaring your godson." " ohno, that isn't possible, my godson with a Malfoy? You're kidding right?" "No, we're serious about it. We are mates, so we need to be with eachother." " well then, Harry, I forbid you to speak, touch or even look at that Malfoy." "You can't do that, Lucius is my mate, I need him!" "Oh, I sure can, you're still in my house, so I can tell what to do and what not to do. And to make sure you two wouldn't do unspeakable things, Albus is gonna send Remus over. He's arriving at 5pm. So Harry please, go somewhere else, so I can speak to Lucius alone, maybe hex him, but that doesn't mather right now." When Sirius stopped speaking Harry was already in tears. " I tought a godfather made you happy, instead of ruining a chance to be so." He said and before anyone knew, what was going on Harry was already running into the backyard.

Harry didn't know what was going on and didn't care about it. His head was spinning with thoughts of Sirius and Lucius and he was wondering who's side he would chose. He slowed down when he noticed the plants here stood closer then before and looked around. He saw Grimould place and the backyard where pretty far away. (Then I must be in the forest I wanted to investigate. Now, I'm here, I can do that and let my thoughts wander for a few moments.)

Harry went to walk and look at all the rare and colourfull plants. The most of them he never saw before. After about a half an hour he walked into an open space with a little lake and nice green grass that seemed to welcome him. He went to sit down on a rock before the little lake to think and enjoy the feeling of peace he got when he entered this special place. He was so at ease that he didn't noticed 2 unicorns that came closer. When they stood next to him he was so shocked that he fell backwards and right on his ass. The unicorns stood there grinning ( A/N can unicorns even do that? I don't care). When Harry stood he looked at them and wondered why he wasn't even a bit scared of these creatures. " that's because your also a creature that belongs to the nature. Well, your not trained yet, but when you are, I can feel you'll be doing good things to help the nature." The light-blue coloured unicorn said.

"So, I guess you guys can read my mind?" "Yes, now that your wings came out, every animal here can read your thoughts if you want them to. So, we accidentally heard that you had problems deciding wich side to chose and we wanted to help you. Unicorns are very bright creatures and have a lot of wisdom about other creatures and whats best for them." The green-yellowish unicorn answered now. (A/N just for the record, imagine the colour ; green yellowish and tell me what the outcome is, because I didn't figured it out yet :p) "So, all you mean is that you know the answer on my biggest problem for the moment? Then pleeease tell me, Lucius or Sirius." " well, we'll just give you some advice. Okay? You want to stay with Sirius because he's your godfather, and we understand that. But Lucius is more important than a godfather, he's your life. Without him, your dead. So, it'll be best to chose for Malfoy. And your godfather will come around, he's just under the influence of Dumbledore, the nitwit." "But, Remus is coming also. We won't get away!" "ohno, you really don't trust people, huh? Remus is a creature also, so he understands the way you feel and your needs. He won't bother you, he sees you as his cub. So we think when Remus arrives he'll want to speak to you privatly and we're sure you two will come out with a nice solution. " Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I didn't thought it was this easy to escape my godfather!" "Hey, we never said it would be easy. You'll have a hard time, because you'll be afraid Sirius will turn you down and such, but you'll make it." " Okay, thank you for all your help. I think I'll be going now." " no problem, glad we could help. And euhh, just a little hint : Remus will have some information about your other mate. Kay? Hope we'll see you around some time." They said their goodbyes to eachother and Harry stayed by the little lake to think of the new revelations when he heard someone approaching.

That someone was muttering obscene words so Harry thought he was very angry.  
He looked aroung to see who was coming. There stood Sirius Black, even more pissed of then when he left. (oh, I take his little chat with Lucius didn't went so well.) Harry thought and before he could say anything his godfather was already rambling. "I can't believe it. I thought you were a smart boy, Harry. But noo, my godson just slept with a fucking Malfoy! Do you really want me to have a heart attack? Then keep going and I'll die pretty soon. What'll be next? Maybe you want to add Snape in your picture of a happy family! Huh, I'll run around nude through Hogwarts if that happens. And thats why something so bloody unbelievable won't happen again, isn't it Harry? You wouldn't want to see your godfather running around nude, now would you? So, do me a favor for once, get back in the house and don't even think about touching that filty deatheater." Without saying another word Sirius turned around and started walking towards Grimould Place.

Harry stood there with his mouth open. (That bastard just said my love is a 'filty deatheather'! How dares he, no one has the right to say that about one of my mates.) Then he wished he was with Lucius, safely in his arms. The next moment he's in the kitchen of Grimould Place on Lucius' lap. Lucius, who was drinking some firewisky to calm down didn't knew what was happening, but then realisation came on him. "How come I wish I'm with you and the next moment I'm here?" Harry asked confused wile snuggling into his mate. "another thing I forgot to tell you, sweety, now your veela side came out you can sort of apparate to the place of person you want to be with. Even when that place is warded, like Hogwarts. Did you miss me that much?" he asked with a smirk. "No, but Siri said some things about you and when he walked away I just wished I was with you and here I am." "So, Black got to you too huh? Sorry that I pissed him of a bit more." "A bit? He was like hell! What did you told him?" but before Lucius could answer Sirius came in. He saw them together and stood shocked. "Harry, how did you make it to here faster then me? Is there something you forgot telling me? And your again in that scumbacks arms. Come here." " He just find out himself that he can sort of apparate to anyone he wants, you nitwit. Just for the record, I'm no scumback and Harry isn't your dog, so don't treat him like he is. Come sweety, wanna join me in my rooms?" Lucius answered instead of Harry, and Harry agreed greedily on the proposal.

In Lucius rooms, Harry started reading the book Lucius gave him about Neko's and Lucius send a letter to his son, Draco, to tell him how things have been. "You don't tell him were mates, do you?" "Ofcourse not, he'll find out soon enough." "What do you mean with soon enough?" "well, I wanted to ask you, but I couldn't with your godfather. Would you want to come with me to Malfoy Manor, were we can be at ease? And if you do, Draco will find out, won't he?" "Ooh, sure I want to come! I don't think I can take more insults towards you of Sirius. But we won't leave before Remus is here, okay?" "sure, it can wait a few hours. But why?" "well, there were 2 unicorns in the forest and they told me Remus wanted to help and that he has some information about our other mate." "Thats terrific! We'll wait then." That moment they heard some knocking on the door. When Lucius opened it he saw the man they were waiting for, Remus Lupin.

Yeah, I totally rock! The longest chapter ever! Didn't think I would make, cause I had like a total writers' block. Its true!! BTW - I looooove al the reviewers.


	12. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 12 , Malfoy Manor

"Hey, I take it your Harry's other mate then?" "Yes, thats a good guess." "REM! Your here! Gods I missed you so much!" with those words Harry ran to Remus and hugged him, well almost crushed him. "hey, cub, missed you too. So I take it you knew I was gonna come by to see if I can solve some problems?" "uhhu, I talked to those friendly unicorns and Sirius said Dumbledore would send you over." " well, here I am, but before you acuse me of something I'd like to say that I'm not here caus albus asked me. It was just a good excuse. I came here to help you guys. I thought that Sirius would help, but I guess I was wrong." "yeah, he yelled at me and he made me really sad, because he said al this ugly stuff about Lucius. I thought he loved me, but right now, I'm not so sure of that." "Hey cub, he does love you, but he's just being manipulated by Dumbledore. I'll show him whats going on. But right now, we are going to manipulate Dumbledore ourselves. Okay?" "I'm in!" the mates said at the same time.

"So Lupin, what's your plan?" Lucius asked. "Dumbledore can't lose his Golden boy, so he'll do everything to keep you on his side. Everything you ask. So tonight, you and Malfoy could go to Malfoy Manor untill school starts again. That way Dumbledore will realise that he's losing you." " Okay, we were already thinking of that too." "Another thing you guys don't know, and I just found out myself, is that your other mate is kept inside the walls of Hogwarts by Dumbledore. He has to stay in his chambers, but he's becoming sick due to the lack of being with his mates. So you guys have to get him away from there while I convince Siri that he was wrong." " If we go tonight to Malfoy Manor and go after our mate tomorrow, would that be fine? Because I have some business to take care of this evening." Lucius informed. " yeah, that would be great, but you'll have to leave soon. I'll leave you two alone so you can pack your things. See you downstairs."

And with a last hug to his cub he went downstairs. They quikly packed their belongings together as they were eager to leave and relax without someone nagging them. 10min later they stood downstairs ready to leave. They went to the frontdoor and said there goodbyes to Remus, who promised to visit them regularly. Just when they were about to leave Sirius came into the hallway pissed of (again). " I can't believe you let them go away, rem. Its my responsibility to make sure they don't bond. You'll ruin everything!" " well, Black, if you want us to do 'unspeakable' things in your house, thats fine by me. But I'm sure Harry wouldn't like it if you came in while we are 'busy'." Lucius said with the famous smirk plastered on his famous face. Without saying another word, Lucius went outside. Harry just waved at his two godfathers and left also. They went to an apparation place and hold on to eachother.

Grimould place ;

Sirius ranted on and on so hard that Remus was afraid he was going to forget to take some air. "Okay, Sirius Black, I didn't think I would ever say this, but right now Malfoy is a better person then you are." At this Sirius stood shocked. He? A worser person then any Malfoy? That isn't possible, is it? " why? What did I do wrong?" he almost whined. "Malfoy would never hurt someone he loves. And that's just what you did. You hurted Harry saying all those things. And those things hurt far more than this." SMAK!! "OOOW! REMUS! YOU GIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SMAK ME ON THE HEAD? THAT HURTS YOU KNOW?!" "Harry felt that, but only with 20 times more pain." Remus explained with an emotionless tone. "But Dumbledore said it is for the best that Harry doesn't bond with a Malfoy. So I did what he said." "Dumbledore manipulated you, because he's afraid he'll lose Harry. But we both know that's not going to happen. Harry just wants a family of his own and wished you could appreciate that. But I guess he was mistaken in his godfather then."

"OMG, Remus, was I really that stupid?" "Yes, Sirius Black, you were fooled by an old men. And we can't let that happen, do we?" "No! We'll take revenge, right?" "ofcourse we will, afther Harry and Lucius did okay?" "Okay, but... you still love me right?" Sirius asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. And ofcourse Remus couldn't resist that particular thing. " Ofcourse I do, you big silly dog. Come on, lets have some fun upstairs." Remus answered with a knowing smirk on his face. And Sirius? He was upstairs before you could even take another breath.

Malfoy Manor:

"OMG! Lucius! This place is huge!" they had arrived at Malfoy Manor ten minutes ago, and this was the first thing Harry had said. They still stood in the entrance, because Harry couldn't do anything beside staring at the place. When you came through the massive door (which is only possible if someone of the family is recognized) you stood in the biggest hallway Harry'd ever seen. It was beige of colour and here hung all the portrets of Lucius' ancestors. 2 stairs started at both sides of the room, went up and came together in a big wooden door. Lucius led him through the house, so he wouldn't be lost. First they went to the right and came in the dining room. It was done in the lightest of green and there hung a lot of paintings, MUGGLE paintings! He would sure ask about that later.

They went back to the hallway where Lucius explained that the door on the left led to the cellar and that there's nothing important down there. In front of them was another door and they went through. Here stood a big round table with soft and comfy chairs round it. It made Harry think of King Arthur. This place was a light purple, almost a dark pink and each wall had a fireplace, wich made the entire place give a calming effect. "This is the room where I take important bussines people to sign contracts and stuff. The calming effect of the room does some miracles." Lucius said chuckling. Harry loved the sound immediately. Now they were ready to take one of the 2 stairs that led them to the big wooden door. "Now you're about to see one of my favourite places in the manor, the library." The room had the shape of a half-moon and had a little hallway that led to somewhere else. The library was unbelievable. On each sides there was a huge window so there was always some light in here. All of the other walls were covered with shelves that reached the sealing. There stood little black sofa's so everyone could sit apart and be comfy, but still feel the others presence. The black sofa's matched terrific with the gold-like colour of the carpet.

They went through the hallway and came into an other half-moon shaped room, but this one, Harry didn't like. It was the balroom, it was beautifull, but it showed too much that the owner was a rich person. And the thought of dancing made him almost fall dead. So they quikly leaved and went upstairs again. They came into a big hallway with on each side a door. A silver door that led to Draco's chambers and a green one that led to their destination, Lucius' Chambers.

Harry went in first and looked around. It was big, but still cozy, (a bit like Lucius) and he felt home for the first time in his life. He was so content that some tears leaked out of his eyes. "Sweety, whats the matter? Don't you like it? I can always change it, if you want to. Or is it me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me, Harry." Lucius rambled. Harry immediately started laughing, seeing Lucius rambling on like that, it was an unique sight and he savoured it. "Honey, you and your house are perfect for me, its everything I ever wanted. But I just never thought this would happen. I'm so happy that you're my mate. And please, don't change anything. Its perfect!"

Lucius asked the house elves to bring them a sandwich or two. They ate in the lounge of Lucius' chambers, with both fireplaces burning. Seeing Harry had trouble to stay awake, Lucius changed their clothes in pj's and they went to bed. "tomorow we'll get Severus, right?" Harry mumbled. "ofcourse, but how do you know its Severus?" "Remus told me before we left." "Are you fine with that?" "I guess so, its gonna be weird you know, with him being my teacher and stuff. But I'll be OK." Harry answered already half asleep. Lucius watched Harry sleep and pondered a bit about Severus. (The golden boy with 2 ex-death eathers. The world's gone mad.) was his last thought. But he certainly didn't mind to have said golden boy curled up in his arms.

I did it!! Finally another chappie. Sorry people, but I have like a writers block and have to think about school and sick friends (but I still love them :p) and stuff. And I want to read some stories too, so it takes a while before a chap is done. But Sev is on his way, they'll save him and kick Dumblewumble's ass in the next chapter. Be prepared.


	13. Saving

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 13, saving

Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldnt be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(blablabla) - thoughts

The next morning Harry woke up first, and realised that his dreams about Voldie were vanished for the moment. He lay there looking at Lucius and thinking about what was going to happen today. (I'll finnaly see Severus, I wonder what his opinion about me is. I certainly hope it'll change, what if he still treats me the same like before? But that won't happen, and otherwise I'll still have Lucius.) By the time Harry was done thinking about all this stuff, his mate was already awake. "Goodmorning sweety, ready to kick someone's ass today?" Lucius asked. "If that someone is Dumblewumble, then I'd be glad to help you." Harry answered with a smirk. "Then we'll have to shower first. I'll tell Tina, the house-elf, to prepare our breakfeast. Come on." They quikly showered and went downstairs to eat. When they came into the dining room, Harry didn't know what to do. There stood a long table, with a chair on both ends, but he didn't want to sit so far away from his mate. "Harry, what's the problem?" "I don't wanna sit so far away from you." He said with a pout. "Then come and sit with me." At this Lucius waved his hand and there appeared a chair next to Lucius. Harry gladly sat down and they enjoyed there breakfeast. Afther that they went to Lucius' chambers again and pulled on the clothes that Tina had laid out for them. They went outside towards the apparation point and hold on to eachother.

They apparated just outside of Hogwarts. Without saying a word they grabbed eachothers hand and walked towards the castle. They came by the statue that led to Dumble's office. Without saying a word Lucius made a fireball apear in his hand and blew it to pieces. Both very angry with the man, they walked silently upstairs, holding eachothers hand for support. When they came in, the headmaster sat there, relaxed and chewing some sort of new limon candy. "Ah, Harry my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" "Trust me old fool, you won't have any pleasure this time." Harry said, while he felt that his claws were coming out. "Well well, my boy, there's no reason to be mad at me." "No reason?? You sit here, chewing those bloody candy's while you captured my other mate and manipulated my godfather. And then you dare to say that there's no reason to be mad. I have more reason than anyone else on this fucking planet." "So, please tell me Albus, where is Severus. Because if you don't say it, we won't stay happy any longer." Lucius said casually. "Harry, its for your own good that I keep you away from your mate. What would they say, if they heared that your 2 mates, are both ex-death eathers? And Merlin knows what your mates are capable of. See? They're no good for you, my boy. And besides, Severus is too ill to see anyone right now, I suggest you come back another time." "Stop calling me 'your boy', because I'm not. And I'm not going to leave without Severus by our sides. You understand me. If Severus is with us, he'll be healty again in no time. So tell us were he is." "NO, I refuse to let you go home with those 2 people." "Then, I guess, we should stop talking, sweety."

Lucius said with a grin. "yes, I quite agree with you." Harry answered, also with a smirk. Like they agreed before, they both started firing hexes towards the old headmeaster. But ofcourse, this man knew something about magic and didn't hesitate to use his knowledge. When a hex hit Lucius, Harry was so pissed of that he activated a storm without knowing it. The wind blew so hard it broke the windows in the office, and slammed dumbledore into a nearby wall. Dumbledore went unconscious. Then the wind swearled round our little Neko, but it didn't harm him. It was just his power that felt the need to show what he was capable of. Lucius, concerned about his mate, went to Harry, but didn't know how to calm him down. But when he thought about it, Harry seemed to like it when he was scratched behind his ears. So Lucius decided to do just that, while he was scratching, the wind laid down and within moments the sun was shining at its best. Harry, exhausted from the exertion, let himself fall backwards, right into Lucius' broad chest. Lucius, who was glad that his Neko calmed down, put his arms around the lithe body of Harry. "I guess we should enervate him and see where Severus is, right?" Harry asked, still sounding a bit weak. "I'll do that, sweety. Just sit down in that chair to regain a bit of your strenght." "Okay, I really love you. And thanks for being here with me." "Your welcome Harry, and I love you too." Lucius woke the old foolisch devil up and asked where their other mate was. "You really think I'll tell you? Then you're even more stupid then that bastard Snape." "Call one of my mates like that again and I'll blow you to pieces too, old man. Now, tell me where he is, or would you like to meet the wall again?" "Okay, Okay, no need to get aggressive. He's in his personal chambers, but they can only be opened from the outside. The password is 'captivity'." "thanks for your coöperation, headmaster. I'll see you at the beginning of the year." Harry said while taking Lucius hand and leading him towards the dungeons. But they did hear the headmaster mumble something that caused a lot of jokes afterwards. "I'm getting too old for this, Fenix."

Harry almost ran towards the dungeons, dragging Lucius behind him. "Come on Lucius! Didn't you hear what that Dumble said? Severus is ill, we have to hurry." "Sweety, he won't die. The moment we're with him, he'l be almost healthy again." "Well, then I suggest, we don't make him wait any longer." "Okay, I'm coming." When they almost reached the potions masters office, Harry suddenly slowed down. "What is it, sweety? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But I just realise that I don't know where Severus personal chambers' are." "well, congratiulations Harry, so we have the password but we don't know where we have to use it." "I'm sorry okay! Don't need to be sarcastic about it." "AAH, YOURE THE POTTER BOY, ISNT IT? I KNOW WHERE SEVERUS' CHAMBERS ARE." "huh? Who said that?" "I dont know what the thing said, but it wasn't in English." "Not in English? What are you talking about?" "To me, it sounded like a snake or such." "owyeah, that has to be it, since I can speak snakelanguage, I can ask where we have to be" "then just ask it." "euh, I dunno who I'm talking to, but maybe you could help me?" "come just around the corner, then you'll see me." The 2 mates stepped around the corner, but saw nothing. They looked around untill Harry saw a portret of a black snake, with a wite cros on its forehead. (Huh, marked just like me) "so, is with you I have to discuss my little problem?" "It depends on what you want to ask, but yes I think so." "I only need to know where Severus' chambers are." "and why would I say that to a noble griffondor?" "maybe because Severus is our other mate, and he'll die without us?" "Okay than, thats a good enough reason. His chambers are situated where you see that red curtain, behind that, there's a small passage, just go to the end of it and say the password." "thank you very much!" "you're welcome, it has been a long time that I had a lovely talk. I hope to see you around some more." "You will, bye!"

they walked behind the curtain, and indeed, there was a very small passage. "Looks like he really doesn't want to be found." Harry said more to himself then to Lucius. "I can understand that with all those little brats running around here, during schooltime." Was Lucius dry reply. They came to a huge portret of a knight in shining armor. "Waaw, doesn't really fit his image does it?" Lucius chuckled. "quiet you, captivity." Harry said, afraid of what they would find inside. They stepped into a bright living room with the softest of colours, lightgreen, lightbrown,.. Harry felt how the nature had a great impact on this room. They searched around for a while, walking in and out the most beatifull bathrooms, guestrooms, dueling rooms,... before they found the master bedroom. They both stood totally still for a moment, admiring the colours and the feeling of coming in such a room. From the moment you came in, you could sense that this was a place for special feelings. This was the darkest room of all but had some bloodred accents in it. They was a room wich held passion, unused love and so many other things. But when they saw the person laying on the bed, all those thoughts were forgotten. They ran to the bed where there other mate lay, writting in pain. His skin was paler than ussual, his eyes were bloodshot and he was almost as skinny as Harry was before he met his mate. Harry and Lucius didn't know what to do for a moment and just stood there looking at their mate. "Don't leave me." They heard Severus whisper, so they decided to lay down with him to comfort him and give him some strenght.

They snuggled close to eachother, enjoying the others' warmth and safety. Severus sniffed around untill he reached Harry's neck. He started likking and sucking on the exposed skin, when suddenly Harry felt 2 sharp fangs. instead af being afraid, Harry layed still and let Severus drink his blood. He became weaker but still felt the mix of pain and pleasure. after Severus closed the little wounds, he bit his wrist and offered it to his little mate. Harry drank greedily and felt himself becoming stronger again. when he had enough he laid down and decided to sleep, glad that his mate looked already a bit better now.

Afther an our Lucius woke up and looked at his 2 darkhaired mates with a feeling of satisfaction. (we're finally together). He dedided to cook a meal for his mates. When he was done he went to wake the other 2 who were wrapped up in eachother, so that you almost couldn't see who was who. After his little nap and feeding, Severus was already feeling a lot better and decided to try to eat a little bit. "so, did you know we are your mates?" Harry asked bluntly. "in the beginning I did not. Dumbledore just said that is was best for me that I stayed in my chambers. I didn't have a problem with that, because everything I need is right here. But Dumbledore's mistake was that he let Lupin visit me every week. Lupin told me I had mates out there and that they needed me. Needless to say, I wanted to go outside and find them. But then Dumbledore fortified the wards on my rooms so I couldn't get out. But Lupin still had the trust of the old man and kept on visiting me. Then he told me that you were my mates. So, eventually I did know, yes." "and do you have a problem with us?" Harry asked with a bit of fear in his eyes. At this Severus cupped Harry's cheek and gave him a light kiss on the nose. "When I was locked up in here, I got a lot of time to think about it. And, I admit, at first it was a weird thought that I, a spy would have the golden boy as mate. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. You have a lot of good in you, so we're your opposite. And due to all the power you have, you need 2 strong wizards to help you control those powers." "I think this is were we'll stop for now. We have to get Severus to Malfoy Manor." "Okay, just pack the most important things and then we'll go, Severus." While Severus was packing his stuff, Lucius and Harry cuddled together on the sofa. When he was done, Severus suggested to go past the apparation wards. "euhm, I don't think thats necessary Severus, since I came in my inheritance I can apperate myself along with a few others to were I want. The apparation wards don't work for me." "Well, thats all the better then. Lets go."  
The 3 of them held eachother tightly, and next thing they knew, they all stood in Lucius' chambers at Malfoy Manor.

See?! Severus is here!! I'm so glad I made it. Sorry that it takes so long people.  
Can you forgive me?? Love you, and most of all the other part of snapes little girls, who is sick again. NWLY


	14. Exbest friends

Disclaimer: Don't be silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character, otherwise, well lets say some of them wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

Chapter 14, ex best friends

I'm back with another chappie!! Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldnt be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(blablabla) - thoughts

As Severus was still a bit sick, he went to rest a little, and gave his mates a bit time to talk. "Waaw, I didn't knew that Severus would be that different." Harry said. "Well, me and Severus are old friends, and believe it or not ; behind that mask thats hard to break, there's a loving man. Its just that he's been hurt so many times by people he trusted. And so he came up with the mask, so people wouldn't even gather the curage to earn his trust. I'm the only one who did and succeeded. And right now, you're gonna be the second one." "how do you mean, hurt by people?" "Well, lets just say that he didn't get through his childhood without corporal or mental bruises." "you mean that he's been abused??" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes, but he doesn't talk about it much."

At that, Harry went to the bedroom and laid down besides Severus, who heared the entire conversation. "are you okay, Sev?" "I am now." "God, I can't believe someone could do that to you." "Well, they did, but thats the past and I don't think its worth any more tears of pain than it has already been." When he said this, he kissed Harry on the lips. Soft, reassuring and comforting. Harry obliged without a problem and openend his mouth to invite his other mate in. Severus took the oppurtunity and they explored eachothers mouth. After a while the kiss became heated and Harry let his hands wander. He explored his potions masters body untill he felt hands grabbing his buttocks. He moaned and he heared someone chuckle.

He looked into Severus' face unbelievingly. "Never knew I could make you laugh. I like it, you can be sure that I'll try to make you laugh more." He said and he started to kiss his mates neck. He continued his path, licking, nibling and a bite or two, until he reached his t-shirt. "Has to go of!" Harry growled. Again Severus chuckled at his mate impatience. He muttered a spell and next thing Harry knew was that he could feel his mate bare skin against his. He moaned and whimpered, asking for more. His mate started sucking on the bitemarks he left, and Harry couldn't do a thing but notice how sensitive that spot has become. Severus went to lay on top of the smaller young man and made sure that their cocks touched. Harry loved the feeling of being covered by his mate, but still wanted more, he started grinding his hips. They moved together as in a dance. Slow, passionate and loving. They both came at the same moment, screaming eachothers names.

They layed side by side, both panting and covered in sweat, when Harry felt a sting just above his bottom. He growled, but now it was from the pain. "what is it, honey?" Severus asked worried. "nothing, I think my tail is coming out." "your tail??" "yeah, because of you I have these ears on my head and the first time you pleasured me a tail will grow. So that'll be now." Harry said with a soft smile on his lips. "then what did you get when Lucius pleasured you?" "My Veela-wings. They're really pretty. But maybe I'll go get him, I don't want him feeling bad because we shut him out." Harry turned around and made his way to the door when he heared Severus gasp. Quikly he turned around "What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked worried about what theyre exertion did to his mate, who was still a bit sick after all.

"Honey, I'm okay. Its just that your tail is so beatiful and special that I was shocked." Harry felt at his back, and indeed felt something long with a thick soft furr. He ran to his other mate. "Lucius, Lucius, I have a tail, I have a soft tail!!" he screamed, mostly because he was glad with the result. His tail was pitch blak and the tip of it was so white it could be fresh snow. They went to sit in the living room. "Normally you can move your tail like you want it to move. Try, so we can see it." Lucius asked "just concentrate on your tail and the direction you want it to move." Harry did that, he wanted his tail to curl around Lucius' leg, and it worked. "Lucius, I did it!! I can move my tail, isn't that cool?!" "as long as you don't use it by some tricks when we're at school, is it pretty handy." Harry made a note so that he didn't forget what he had to ask about school. "Maybe you should try out your claws." "My claws? Who said I have claws? What do you mean?" Harry asked in a rush. "well, now that you're fully a Neko, you have claws. Just focus on your claws and will them to come out."

Harry, again, did what Lucius said, and noticed that his usuall nails were replaced with long and strong claws. "I guess people will have to watch out..." He said dry. "you don't seem happy with them." Severus asked worried. "its just another freaky thing about me. Why do those weird things always happen to me? I already have so much to think about, and now this." "Hey, you're just a special boy with special gifts. And we love you nomather how special you are. Don't you ever forget that!" his other mates replied together. "Okay then, I was only a bit worried. But I want to ask a few questions, if thats okay with you guys." "ask and we'll answer, if we're able to." Lucius said, curious about his youngest mate's questions. "Severus, how will you treat me back at school. Second, will Lucius be able to visit us. And what if someone says something ugly about you guys without realizing you're my mates?" Harry stated. "well, maybe I will treat you a bit different, but not to much, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do a good job. You know what I mean?" severus answered his first question. "yeah, I guess you can't do any favors to a favourite student, without it being noticed. But you'll be a bit more friendly right?" "ofcourse honey, and for the second question, maybe we can persuade Dumbledore into having our own quarters and your other mate teaching too."

"so then I would have my 2 mates teaching me and always being around?? That would be great!! When are we going to Dumblewumble?" "not so fast Harry maybe tommorow or the day after. As for you last question, the headmaster will be smart enough to tell the other students what you exactly are, and what things aren't so smart to do or say to you. Don't worry about that." "Okay then, I think I'm gonna write a letter to Ron and Mione. I hope there doing well, because I haven't heard a lot from them, this summer." He gave his two mates a quick peck on the lips before heading towards Lucius' study. He found some paper and a quil and started writing.

Hey Ron and Mione,  
How are you two doing? I haven't heard a lot of you guys, but maybe thats because you two are a bit to busy with eachother. Just kidding. I have a lot of things to explain when I see you guys, so maybe we can get our school supplies together. What do you think?  
I guess you heard a few things about what happened to me this summer, but please let me explain myself. Others don't really know what exactly they're talking about, right?! Send me a mail back with Hedwig.

Yours truly,  
Harry J. Potter

When he finished his letter he went to the owlery and searched fot his snow wite owl. When he found her, he asked if she could bring this to the burrow. He went to Lucius' chambers, but he didn't found any of his mates. He searched and searched, but still couldn't find them. He didn't understand, he searched in the bedroom, the library, the ballroom, all over this place. Thats when a little voice, that sounded like Dumbledore's, in his head said maybe your not good enough and they left you here, all by yourself. But he refused to listen to that annoying voice and went to the bedroom and fell asleep crying.

When Lucius and Severus came back from there stroll in the big garden it was almost dinnertime. They went to get Harry and were shocked to see him sleeping, with fresh tears on his cheeks. They decided to wake him to see what's wrong. 'Harry, sweety, wake up." Harry woke up, and when he saw his mates he was overjoyed because they didn't left him. "Whats wrong? You've been crying." "I didn't found you guys and I searched everywhere and then I thought that mayby you two left me here because I'm not good enough for you." Harry explained with a shaky voice. "Harry, honey, did you happen to search in the garden? Because me and Severus were in the garden, discussing some things." "Garden? You didn't tell me there was a garden here." "I'm so sorry, we should've told where we went so you didn't have to worry." Harry suddenly thought of something. "Lucius? You said that I couldn't smoke inside your manor, because you don't like the smell and stuff. But if there's a garden, can I smoke there?" He asked with pleading eyes. "Well, maybe you should try and quit smoking sometime. But for now it's okay. We'll go with you, so that you don't get lost."

They went to a garden, that was so beautifull that Harry was speechless. There were flowers everywhere and places with just grass that was so green that Harry needed to feel if it was real. He smoked his cigarette, and after that they went to dinner. They spent a couple of days relaxing, snogging and getting to know eachother. Now, it was still 1 week untill school would start, so Severus thought this was a good time to go and talk to Dumblebutt. They went to Hogwarts and Harry hoped that he wouldn't do the same thing he did, last time he visited the old fool. He clearly remembered the wind surrounding him and the power he felt. But now, he could control his powers better than before. Because Harry could apparate anywhere he wanted, it also worked on Hogwarts. Harry decided to apparate directly into Dumblewumble's officef.

"Hallo headmaster, how are you today?" Harry said, his voice dripping of the sarcasm he used. " Harry! To what do I owe you this pleasant visit?" "I'm not so sure if it's going to be leasant for you, old man." Lucius replied. "Dumbledore, we have some requests." Severus told him (always sttraight to the point) "Well, boys, please enlighten me." "Severus stays potions proffesor, Lucius becomes the DA-teacher, Sirius becomes the DADA-teacher and Rem becomes the professor of care of magical creatures,...but Hagrid stays in his hut. Also me and my mates would appreciate it if we had our own chambers, so would Sirius and Rem. And last but not least, I demand a resorting." Harry listed. Severes and Lucius were a bit suprised at Harry's last demand, because ha hadn't discussed it with them. But ofcourse, they didn't schow their suprise. "No problem Harry, you'll get all that you've asked for, but may I ask why you want to be resorted?" Harry thought of the answer that his ex-best friends gave him about his mates and said: "I'd rather appreciate it, if I could keep this to myself. So if our cases are closed here, I'm going home. Oh and Albus, we'll arrive a day before school starts."

And within the next seconds, Harry had grabbed his mates and apparated to the manor. They arrived in the garden and before Lucius or Sev could say something, Harry was already enjoying his cigarette. "Sweety, would you like to tell us why you want to be resorted?" Severus asked. I'm not gonna tell you, because its too harsh, but you can read the latter that I've thrown into the trashcan." Harry answered, avoiding their gaze by looking at the little lake in the garden. They both went to their room and easily found the letter Harry talked about. They started reading, although it was hard, because some wrods weren't clear due to spilled tears.

Potter,  
We already heared about your relationship with those 2 disgusting death eathers. We'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bug us anymore. Going after school supplies, well, do it without us. Now that you've bcome poisoned with their venom, your fame won't help us anymore.

RW&HG, Husband&Wife

Sorry, it took so long!! But its a long chapter and I already started on the next, where our dearest mates will mate...  
And I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't comment me anymore on my grammar and such. I know its bad, but maybe thats because English is like my 5th language. Still love ya'll


	15. Meeting Draco again

Chapter 15, meeting Draco...again

Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldnt be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

They both ran outside and saw Harry sitting on a bench looking at the little lake. "Honey, why didn't you tell us? We could've supported you." Lucius asked. "I just wanted to forget what they wrote and start over again. I'm fairly sure I'll become a Slytherin now, so that means I'll finally be where I was meant to." "Meant to?" So Harry explained what happened at the beginning of his first year, talking to Ron, meeting Draco and the discussion with the hat. "As long as you're happy, we'll support every choice you make. Don't you ever forget that." "I won't." At that moment the house-elf, Curri, informed them that 'dinner ready and served is'. After a light meal they went to their chambers. Harry decided to take a shower and Lucius joined him, while Severus made a list of what he needed when they get to Diagon Alley.

Bathroom: Lucius and Harry both stood under the warm water. Lucius decided to help Harry by washing him. He took the soap and started washing Harry's back. When he got lower he noticed what a fine ass Harry really got. He couldn't resist to brush his finger against Harry's entrance. Harry arched his back towards Lucius but Lucius chuckled and let Harry wait. He washed Harry's legs and feet. Harry turned around so Lucius could clearly see that his cock wanted some attention. Lucius ignored that fact and washed his legs and went farther up. He reached his mates' hips and kept going up, towards his nipples. When Harry was totally washed except of that one important detail, Lucius put him under the hot stream so that all the soap was gone. Then he quickly washed harry's hair and himself. Harry looked at Lucius with big pleading eyes who showed love and lust. Lucius pulled Harry out of the shower and with a drying spell they both stood there, dryed, but with an erect member. Lucius brought his hand to Harry's cock and started to move up and down. When Lucius gave it a little squeez, Harry moaned so loudly that even Severus could hear what was going on. He rose from his comfy chair and went to the bathroom. He stood there watching his two mates for a while but when he saw that Harry was close, he spoke. "Don't you think that this could be better done in the bedroom?" At the sound of his second mates' voice he came all over Lucius' hand and almost fell on the ground due to his buckling knees. Lucius was just in time to catch him and carried him to their bedroom.

He layed Harry down gently and said: "Sev, I think that Harry should wait and rest a bit." With that he walked towards Severus and let his hands roam over the others' body. With a quick spell Severus was also naked and Lucius started licking and sucking on his neck and chest. As Lucius was the most dominant of the three, he pushed Severus against the wal. He took Severus' arms and hold them above his head so Severus couldn't do a single thing but whimper. They kept kissing untill they heard a moan from the bed. They saw that Harry already had a stiff cock again. Severus crawled on the bed and layed down on Harry, supported by his arms. He scratched behing Harry's cat-ears and invited Lucius to join them. Lucius laid down beside them and whispered: "Sev, I think you should be his first, you have more patience than I'll ever have." Severus agreed and pushed his two fingers inside Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on them greedily, while running his hand up and down Lucius' arm. Severus lifted Harry's legs so that he could clearly see Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed one finger inside. At the weird feeling Harry winced but knew that something better would come. When Sev pushed his second finger in and started scissoring Harry, Harry pinched Lucius arm so that he wouldn't cry out. After that Harry was well prepared, Severus put his already lubricated cock at his entrance and pushed slowly inside. Whe he was fully in he stopped a few minutes so Harry could get used to the feeling of being filled.

Meanwhile, Harry had spilled some tears, but while Severus was pushing himself inside, Lucius had gently licked up those salty tears. After a few minutes Harry moved his hips a bit, anxious to feel the next sensation. At this Severus started moving in and out, and when he heared Harry scream, he knew he hit the right spot. He went slow in the beginning but when he wanted to move faster he was stopped by Lucius. Lucius crawled behind Sev (like only a Veela could), said a lubrication spell and entered him with one swift thrust. He already knew that Severus liked it rough, so Sev made no problem of the sudden intruder. He moved and allowed Severus to go faster than before. With every thrust they hit Harry's special spot. When he saw that Lucius was playing with Severus' nipples and in the meantime looking at him with clouded eyes, he arched his back and gripped the sheets. He came within the next moment, screaming his mates' names. Harry's entrance clenched around Severus, who was soon milked. Lucius followed after a few thrust with a slight growl.

When Sev woke up he was tangeld in satin. The sheets were all ripped up. Sev was pretty sure that Harry's new found enlongued nails were the couse of that. Lucius would be pissed! But Sev was sure he remedie that little thing in the one way he knew best (if you catch my drift). He noticed that he was alone and figured that the others were at breakfeast. He went down to the dinningroom and saw that Lucius was feeding Harry while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He went to sit down and noticed that Harry's hair had growed at night. Also his black hair had some lightgreen and darkblue streaks in it. "Nice thing you did with those sheets, Harry!" he said as a goodmorning, his voice dripping with sarcasm and hidden amusement. "What exactly did you do to my sheets?" Lucius look darkened. "Well, I may have lost control a bit, but it can't be that bad, I guess..." Harry said inocently. "No, not my satin sheets! Those were my favourites and most expensive due to their special combination of fenix feathers and unicorn hair. It's almost impossible to find them! Do you even realise what you have done?" Lucius almost screamed. "I'm sorry." Harry crawled of Lucius' lap with tears in his eyes and with his tail between his legs he went to Sev. "Calm down Lucius! You're scaring Harry. Me and our sweety will think of a way to say sorry. And I bet you gonna like it." Severus said while he winked at the last part.

"I didn't mean it like that, honey! Can you forgive me?" Lucius said apologizing but with a slight look of lust in his eyes. "Ofcourse, I just don't want you to be mad at me. "I'm not, honey. Lets forget about it. But I do have something else to say." Harry's ears peaked up in interest. "My son, Draco, is returning from his holiday at his mothers' house. He'll be here at noon. And this afternoon we'll all go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies" Without saying a word, Harry cuddled closer to Severus with a sad look on his face. "Whats wrong, sweety?" "Nothing, it's just that Draco has always been a pain in the ass to me, and I don't think he'll change because I'm your mate now." "Don't worry, we'll see how everything works out. If it really gets to bad, I'll talk to him. Okay?" "Okay, thanks." Severus wanted to start the training of Harry's powers, so they went to a special room where there were enough materials to train. The room contained also a bunch of healing potions, just in case. Severus started with the movement of Harry's tail and nails, mostly because that was the easiest part. It didn't took Harry long to understand that his new body parts moved as his mind told them to move. after an hour and half he could already do all sorts of movements with his tail and he even could carry some things with it. That was, if the things weren't too heavy.

After that Severus decided that Harry was ready for the elemental training. They focused on the wind part, because Harry had experienced this before. At noon, Harry was able to make cycloons whatever size he wanted them to be. When they walked to the dining room they talked about how well the trainig had gone. "I'm really proud of you honey, I didn't think we would get this far in so little time." "yeah, but if you're really interested in the stuff you want to learn, than it's so easily to catch on. So I was wondering..." "you were wondering what, Harry?" "I was wondering if maybe you could teach me potions in private. It'll be easier if you don't have to put me down for a class and maybe I could even start liking it." "No problem Harry, I'm glad you asked. I'll make a schedule for when we're back at school." As they came closer to the dining room Harry start walking slower untill he stood still, not moving a single muscle. "Hey honey, I know you two don't like eachother but at least try to not rip each other limbs apart, Okay? Do it for Lucius." "I can only try."

They went inside together holding hands for support and to make sure Harry wouldn't run to their chambers. The first thing Harry saw when they came in, was that that prick was hugging his mate, and that hug lasted a little too long to Harry's liking. He growled low in his troat and clenched his fists together. Severus saw this as a sign and scratched behind Harry's ears. He turned Harry around so he couldn't see Lucius and Draco anymore, and hugged him while scratching. Harry calmed down immediately and started purring. Draco had seen what was going on and didn't really understand why Potter was so mad at him. Lucius had also seen and let go of his son to walk over to Harry. "Harry, I would like to introduce you to my son, but I believe the two of you have met before" you could clearly hear the sarcasm. Harry and Draco walked up to eachother and gave a hand as greeting. "Potter, maybe we should use this situation to call a truce. I'm tired of fighting with you and I'm sure my father would appreciate it if we wouldn't be at eachothers throat." "Well, I'm ready to do it for Lucius untill I get to know you. But then you'll have to call me Harry, Draco." "Okay then, Harry, I think we're settled for the moment. Could we eat now, father, because I'm getting quite hungry." That moment Curry came inside to inform them that 'dinner served and ready to eat is'. They went to sit down and started eating in a comfortable silence. After they were done eating, they went upstairs to get what they needed to have a nice shopping trip.

They apparated and the next moment they stood in Diagon Alley, where all sorts of people were butling around in the crowded streets. "Now Harry we'll get you some new robes first, I don't want my mate walking around in such an old uniform." They went to Madame Mallekin and were done within a half an hour. After that they split up, Lucius and Seveus went to some special shops to get their teacher supplies, and Draco and Harry went after they're school supplies. They agreed to meet at a little place in the middle of the street where you could drink something. "So Harry, don't you think its a bit weird that you're the mate of 2 man you have fighted against. One in the battle against that snake-face and one at school..." "Actually it was in the beginning, but once I got to know them, I didn't think about the past anymore. Ofcourse it'll be a bit different at school, but we'll manage. Snake-face? So you don't support him?" "Ofcourse not, a Malfoy is his own boss. And besides, that psycho thing, he isn't even human, gives me the creeps. I rather fight with you, but I never dared to tell you." "why not? Am I that scary?" "well, in some sort of way you are. You have a lot of power and I thought you wouldn't want to forgive and just hex me." "no, I wouldn't do that. Maybe Ron would have... that son of a bitch." So Harry told the whole story to Draco and a lot of other things, that even his former friends didn't knew. He found that is was easy talking to Draco, and his remarks where really helpfull. Before they knew it, it was 4.30 PM, and they stood in front of the little bar. They waited a few minutes when they finally saw Severus and Lucius. Harry saw them first and ran up to them. He gave them both a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"I didn't realise I missed you guys so much. Draco and me had such a good time, I didn't even feel bad about you leaving me with him." Both were happy that the two youn men had a good time and were friends by now. They greeted Draco and when they wanted to go inside a voice spoke. "so, I take it our little scarhead had a good time with his death eathers?" "Hey weasel, only I can call Harry a scarhead. So, be a good boy, turn around, walk away and go fuck yourself." "and what if I don't? Will you hex me? Because that would make me so afraid you know." Ron replied mockingly. All of a sudden he had 4 wands directed in his way. "what? Are you gonna kill an innocent boy? Mind you, my family is there, so I would be carefull. You do know that my father has the power to throw you into Azkaban, right?" "Ron, shut up before they really kill you, I wouldn't blame them..." another soft voice told him "Bill? What do you mean, wouldn't blame them, they're ready to kill me!!" "they have the right." "What?" "You insulted Harry and his mates, in that case magical creatures have the right to torture or kill someone. So be smart and go back to your wife. I'll take care of this. Go!!" with a last huff Ron apparated away. "I'm sorry, Harry, since he heared from Dumbledore that you had Lucius and Severus as mates, he kind of had some mental issues. But I'll leave you now, good afternoon Harry, Lucius, Severus and... Draco?" He looked a bit puzzled at Draco's presence but said his goodbyes and walked away. Harry looked at Draco, when they walked inside the little bar, and noticed that the boy had slightly pink cheeks... He let it be and they had an calm evening like they were one big family

So, this is it!! In a few days, school starts, what will happen there? Thank to all my lovely reviewers!! Love you all soooo much.

I'm looking for a beta, so no flames anymore!! and hints about the story line are welcome too


	16. Going to Hogwarts

Life of a Neko Chapter 16, Going to Hogwarts

Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldnt be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

--

For next two days the new family spent their time talking, relaxing and getting ready for school. By now Draco and Harry had already formed a good and steady friendship and they were excited for the new school year. Tomorrow afternoon they would leave for Hogwarts and then Harry would get resorted. Something the raven haired boy was both excited and nervous about.

Draco and Harry, after wondering what their last year would bring, both fell tired, so after wishing Draco a goodnight Harry went in search of his mates. Harry went to Lucius's chambers, put on his pj's and climbed into the big bed. His two mates were walking in the big garden and he knew they would be awhile yet, so he didn't wait to fall asleep until they were back. He was out within minutes and was awoken an hour later by a husky voice whispering in his ear.

"You didn't think we would let you be on your last night here, would you?" Lucius whispered hotly. Harry found himself trapped between the bodies of his mates and attacked by two sets of hands, roaming and groping all over his body. He moaned out loudly when one mouth was worked down his neck and shoulders, and the other began whispering in his ear.

"How would you like it? Being fucked by both your mates at the same time?" At hearing this, all kind of images spun through Harry's head and all he could do was whimper when Lucius's aristocratic fingers travelled down his spine and Sev's talented mouth marked a path from his collarbone to his already weeping cock. Lucius lay down on the bed and pulled Harry onto him, back to chest. Harry let his fingertips roam the pale skin on the legs beside him and felt his mate's cock pushing against his back. In the meantime Sev crawled over to them, gently pushing Harry's legs up and started licking a path from Harry's balls to his puckered entrance.

"Oh My God!! More, please Sev more of that! Oh gods..." Harry wailed. So Sev did what was asked from him and continued licking that little hole. When he thought that Harry was ready, he got up and spoke to Lucius.

"Lets mark our mate together, Luc... He's so ready.." Lucius moaned and moved Harry so that he could enter him swiftly. When he was fully seated he nodded to Sev. Severus looked Harry in the eye and joined Lucius in Harry's hole. Little by little he pushed inside, watching Harry's response. Harry thought he would lose it, two big cocks inside of him at the same time! It hurt, but it was the good pain/pleasure that he couldn't get enough of. When Severus was fully inside, he and his blond companion started moving. Harry gripped Severus's shoulders tightly and moved with them, lost in sensation. When Severus started caressing his thighs and Lucius pulled on his nipples, he couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed his mates' names and felt his claws come out and bury themselves into Sev's shoulders. The mix of intense pleasure and pain triggered Severus's own undoing. When Lucius felt Severus's semen running down his own length and out of Harry, he bit Harry's neck to muffle his scream of release. For a few minutes none of them moved. They lay there sated and happy. After a muttered 'scourgify' they all felt a bit fresher and moved so they could sleep properly. Harry laid down his head on Severus's shoulder with Lucius's broad reassuring chest against his back.

"We'll have to do that again. Never thought I could feel that full." Was his last remark before Harry fell asleep.

"Sure thing honey, we'll do whatever you want us to do." Severus replied. After that, Malfoy Manor became dark and still.

--

The next morning Draco was already seated at the dining table when the three mates walked in.

"I'm surprised to see you, after your exercises last night. I didn't think you would emerge so soon..."

"Our exercises?" Harry asked with a small voice.

"'Please Sev, more of that, oh god!'" Draco imitated in a falsetto-y voice. "Didn't you know that there are spells to keep such private business private?" Draco asked with a glare that held a little humor in it.

"Well, next time, please come and confront us with it, if it bothers you too much." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Of course, and see my dad fucking my friend?" Draco scoffed.

"Let me say this, it's very interesting to watch them, Draco." Severus replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Okay, okay, no more details please. Sit down and let's eat." Draco pleaded, really not wanting to hear more of this discussion.

After their decent meal Harry went with Severus to the training room. They came up with a schedule to follow during the school year, so there was always a set time to practice and other things could be scheduled around those times if necessary. In the afternoon they all went to the train station. When they realized they were rather early, they decided to go and find a compartment now that they were all empty and had a great variety to pick from.

Lucius and Severus went to the compartment specially made for the teachers that accompany and supervise the students. After a while other students began arriving, filling in the empty compartments. Blaise and Pansy came in and stared at Harry.

"Okay, what is the golden boy doing in our compartment." Blaise asked, defensivly.

"Easy Blaise, Harry isn't that golden anymore, are you, Harry?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushed, knowing that Draco was thinking about the 'exercise' he had participated in last night.

"Come on Draco, seriously, tell us what's going on!" Pansy shrieked excitedly..

And so they told the whole story to Blaise and Pansy who could only nod and stare.

"Wow, so you're the mate of Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy?" Pansy said unbelievingly.

And this was the start of an amusing talk about these two seemingly evil men, who were actually regular people caught in a web of promises and evil. After a while they calmed down a bit, and everyone was thinking about these new revelations and what it would bring in the future. Harry began missing his mates, so he told Draco that he was going to look for them.

Harry left, but a few minutes later they heard screaming and yelling. Draco and his friends walked out to see what was happening in the corridor. When Draco saw what was going on he stood still.

"Blaise, go get Severus and my father. NOW!"

Blaise hurried away to the teachers compartment. Draco watched the scene before him with a growing fear. He could see the weasel and the mudblood pressed against the wall, crying from fear. Well, that was the funny part. But before them stood Harry, claws and wings out, ready to attack those two. His eyes weren't the emerald green of before, but had become a dark forest green. The dark blue colour of his wings seemed more prominent than before and Draco realised what was going to happen. Harry was losing control over his powers, especially the powers of the air. Draco didn't mind seeing those two traitors hurt, but if Harry lost control, he could blow up the whole train. And Draco was in said train! So that wasn't going to happen, Malfoy's simply don't die on a train.

He walked cautiously up to Harry until he stood before him. "Harry, look at me, they're not worth it, you can't blow up a whole train just for them. I know you Harry, and I know you wouldn't kill all those innocent people."

At that moment Severus and Lucius appeared and everyone went silent. "Dad, I don't know what they did or said to him, but he's losing control, he barely recognises me."

They walked up to Harry and Lucius went to stand before him and Severus behind him, so that he was, once again, trapped between the two bodies of his mates. Severus guided his hands towards Harry's claws while he kissed the bite mark that he left there. He let his fingers massage Harry's, urging him to retract his claws. Lucius on the other side started soothing his little mate's wings, whispering sweet nothing into his ear.

After a few minutes, in which everyone held their breath, Harry started to calm down. He retracted his claws and wings, looked around a tad disoriented and passed out from exhaustion. Severus caught him and started carrying him back to the teacher's compartment.

"He'll stay with us for the moment, Draco, you'll see if he comes back."

"Okay father, take good care of him." Lucius rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away.

--

Harry slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he sat between his two mates and that they were both hugging him. He sat upright and looked at them.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No honey, you only exhausted yourself and scared a few others."

"Oh, okay then"

"Now tell me, what did they do or say that made you so angry?"

"It was Ron again, telling me that I was a good whore for Death Eater scum, that I was probably going dark, that I will align with Voldemort. That I did this for the fame, that you guys don't love me for who I am but for what I can get you."

"You do know that nothing of that is true, right dear?"

"Yeah, but it just got me so angry..."

After the conversation they just enjoyed each other's company until they arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry went to sit in a carriage with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Once they were in the great hall, they saw that the sorting hat had already begun to sing his annual song.

They sat down and clapped their hands for the 8 kids who got sorted into Slytherin. After that Harry's name was called, he went to the sorting hat and put it onto his head, smirking at all those shocked faces.

"Aah, I knew you couldn't stay in that Lion's hole. I was counting how much time it would take for you to realise where you belong. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, but get this over with will you? It's been so long and now you can make it happen. Go on, say it..."

"SLYTHERIN". Those who didn't know of the resorting started looking at each other for an explanation and looked at Harry with fear in their eyes. Afraid that he would become the next dark lord. Which of course, would never happen. After dinner Harry excused himself and made his way down to Severus's chambers.

--

Yes, yes, yes, another chappie, enjoy!! And did you notice something? Like I have a beta now? Thank you very much, sweet beta!!


	17. When Christmas comes around

Chapter 17, When Christmas comes around

Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldnt be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

Severus and Lucius were already in their chambers discussing about their classes and such. Because it was the first day Harry didn't have training with Severus yet, so they simply enjoyed each other's company that evening. Dumbledore had announced Harry's becoming a magical creature and warned the students to not say anything insulting to or about Severus and Lucius in his presence. He also explained to them that if he attacked someone that he was fully within his rights as a Neko. Harry was happy that they knew and hoped that they would take the headmaster's words seriously. The three mates went to bed that evening with a few kisses and hugs, due to the fact that Harry still wasn't fully recovered from his outburst on the train.

And so months passed.

Harry went to his classes and trained with Severus. Severus taught potions, helped Harry, went to death eater meetings and discussed what went on there with the Order and Lucius. Lucius taught DA, kept Harry company when Severus was at a meeting and performed small tasks for the order. They had incredible sex many times a week (or day when they were extremely horny.)

Draco joined them in their living room most evenings and had seemed overly happy the last few weeks, although no one knew why. And so, before they even noticed it, December was upon them. The month of parties, presents and vacation. It seemed like it would become a happy time for all of them. Their first Christmas together, not one problem in or outside of their relationship. Even Dumbledore and Voldiepoo had been lying low for a while. But we all know that not everything is as it seems, is it?

The first weekend of December was a Hogsmeade weekend so the students could begin their shopping for the upcoming holidays. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend Harry decided to join, and only because he needed to buy presents for his mates. If it hadn't been for his mates he would have much rather stayed in their chambers, curled up in front of the fire on his soft rug. But he needed to find special presents so, he and Draco went to a part of Hogsmeade Harry had never been before.

Beautiful, but expensive shops - exactly the place where he would find something, or so he thought. After hours of walking around, he still had yet to find the perfect gifts. But what did you buy a Malfoy, who already had everything and could buy everything else he would ever want. And for Severus it had to be especially unique, otherwise he knew he would feel inadequate. So he and Draco wandered off, away from the expensive area and towards a shabby looking street. Before either of them noticed they were standing in front of a small dark shop - if you could even call it a shop.

They peeked inside and at first dust was all they saw. But when they looked closer they saw some weird objects inside, things that neither of them had ever seen nor read about before. Curious, Harry went inside, Draco followed him, not wanting to lose his father's mate. Harry was already looking at a shelf with small items in equally small cabinets of glass. Suddenly a little grey haired man stood behind them.

"What can I do to help you, young sirs? Oh! But if that isn't Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, together in my shop. What a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you, but you see, I'm looking for a present.."

"Ah, no doubt a present for you mates. Am I right?"

"Um, yes you are. So I was wondering what is it that you sell here exactly."

"I sell everything I can get my hands on. Jewellery, sculptures, paintings, furniture, I even have some very exclusive potion ingredients. Maybe for one of your mates, the potions master?"

"Well, Harry, you know how he likes to experiment with potions and such. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea."

"Yeah, you're right. Would you show us what you have to offer, Mister?"

"Mr. Thorchett. But you may call me Terry if you wish. The ingredients are in a special room so they retain their quality. I'll get them for you."

After a few minutes the little man came back, carrying five perfectly average boxes to preserve the ingredients. He opened them one after another and told them what was contained inside. Harry was lucky, because he was now able to enjoy the art of potion making he could easily recognise imperfect ingredients, as could Draco.

"They look good, don't they, Drake?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to find anything wrong so, pick out what you want."

After a lengthier inspection of the ingredients, thinking what they could be used for and what Sev would like to experiment with, he choose three of them. The first he chose was a dragon heart, which was mostly used in health potions or potions to give strength. The second item he picked out was an exotic Basenji; a flower with about one hundred tiny leaves on it. You had to be sure the leaves were intact when you pulled them off.. They were known as a very efficient ingredient when you made potions that were related to beauty or when you wanted to heal skin damage and the like.. The last thing he chose was Abessyn powder, which many believed was extremely helpful against the effects of the cruciatus curse or other dark spell damage. It was a very rare find, so not many potions were made with it.

Harry realized he had yet to find a gift for Lucius. He looked around the shop thinking on his dilemma. And suddenly he knew. With a smirk he remembered one of his first mornings at Malfoy Manor.

He and Lucius were already downstairs and then Sev had come in with the announcement that someone had ripped Lucius's fàvourite sheets. Lucius had been pissed, but hadn't complained when the other two pulled him into a round of make up sex. Harry couldn't help the fact that his claws came out when he had an incredible orgasm. Like that time he scratched Sev's shoulders when...

"Potter! Goddamit, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"No and I'm sorry, but I know the perfect gift for your father."

"Oh really, then by all means, let's buy it so we can get back to the castle. I'm sick of this cold."

"Terry, you don't happen to sell special sheets, for example sheets with unicorn hair or something of the sort?"

"Oh no, that isn't my department. But a good friend of mine has a little shop down the street and she's a specialist on sheets and the like. Tell her I sent you, otherwise she won't show you her specialties."

"Thank you very much, I'll be sure to stop by another time."

"I would like that very much. Have a good evening gentlemen." With a polite nod they went outside in search of the other shop.

After a few minutes they found it, and it became clear that the friend of Terry was a bit neater. Well, at least they couldn't spot any dust.

'TERENCE SADLER' was written above the door in the purest of red. They went inside and were once again treated like royals. Harry didn't find what he was looking for until he spotted a display with fascinating sheets. Beautiful prints of red phoenixes crossed with green unicorns decorated these special items. This was the perfect gift he had been looking for. Satin sheets made of phoenix faethers and unicorn hair. The gift was, like the last, fairly expensives, because there existed only four of these unique sheets. The one before him, two had been owned by Merlin and Morgan le Fay and were probably waiting for an heir to claim them. The fourth and last one was in possession of the Malfoy's. Harry didn't have the heart to tell this sweet little lady that he ripped one of the four sets into tiny pieces, as he purchased the item.

When they arrived back at the castle it was fairly late, dinner had already been served in the Great Hall and tomorrow everyone would leave for home, so Draco went to the Slytherin table and Harry retired to his rooms. He didn't want to be around many people today. But when he arrived in his chambers, his two lovers where sitting in front of the fire, talking seriously and looking sour.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" he asked.

"Come and sit down honey, we have something to tell you." Harry went to sit in between them, afraid to hear what they had to say. Everyone knew, when those words are spoken, bad things are yet to come.

Hi! Again, thanks to my beta 'flamesofapheonix' to help me. Also thanks a lot for the revieuws. If you want to help me or you have an idea for the story, just let me now!! Oh, Basenji is actually a dogs race and Abessyn is a cat race. Byebye, see you in the next dimension!!


	18. What to do when bad things happen

Chapter 18, What to do when bad things happen

First of all, this chapter isn't corrected by a Beta, because I don't have one anymore. But I know I need one, so if anyone wants to volunteer, go for it! Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I don't own any character. If I would own some of them... let's just say they wouldn't be able to walk for a few days

;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. It was the last night here at Hogwarts before they would return to Malfoy Manor. He walked towards the big lake and sat down on a big rock, staring at the water and contemplating his latest crush or better yet, his obsession. "Drake, you shouldn't be out here, so late and all by yourself." "Well, now you're here, so there's someone with me." "Who says I'm going to stay here and don't have some other place to be." "Because you would love some time alone with me in the dark..." Draco teased. "Indeed, one could wonder what we are doing here. Just the two of us, in the dark, standing so close together. It's a good thing they know I'm an honourable man who wouldn't take advantage of you, otherwise you father would kill me." "Who says it's a good thing to be honourable?" Draco replied with a blush on his cheeks. "Are you saying you would want me to take advantage of you, Dragon?" Again Draco blushed at the images passing by in his head. "Maybe..." the older man grinned and took a step closer to the blond, so now they were chest to chest. He cupped Draco's cheek with his big hand and let his thumb trace the outline of his lower lip. Draco caught the thumb and lightly sucked on it, moaning at the taste of his obsession. When Draco let go he looked up at the man and licked his lips. "Please..." he almost whined. "Never thought I would see a Malfoy begging me. But I like it. I'll make it my personal mission to make you beg even more." He said with a grin and captured his dragons lips...

Meanwhile in Severus' chambers:

"Why does it has to be you, Lucius? Can't he send someone else?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading. "Don't look at me this way Harry and no, he can't send someone else. He would have sent Lupin, but it's just a few day before it's full moon, so that's impossible. It has to be done, but I'll be only gone for a couple of weeks maximum and you still have Severus..." "I know, and heaven knows I'll need him when you're away from me." "I'll need you too Harry, Lucius is my mate also, so we have to help each other in this horrible situation." "When do you leave for this special mission, Lucius?" "Tomorrow evening." "So we only have one night left, let's make the best of it, okay?" "What would you mean by that?" Severus asked teasingly, kissing Harry's collar bone. "Why, a long night in our bedroom, of course!" "Then let's not loose any time." Lucius replied while opening Harry's buttons.

The following morning they went down to take their breakfast in the great hall for the last time this year. Lucius and Severus went to sit at the great table, next to Sirius and Remus. Harry slowly made his way up to the Slytherin table to sit next to Draco, who had a foolish grin on his face. "Why did you made such a face when you went to sit down?" Pansy asked innocently. "Drake's foolish grin hurts me, that's why." He teased back. "Hey, Malfoy's aren't foolish!" "Oh no? Care to tell me what happened with you. Because you really are looking foolish, so that makes that you're not a Malfoy anymore...!" "I am a pureblood Malfoy, can't a Malfoy be happy?" "Not without a reason, no." "You people are all too curious, don't you have a life of yourself?" "You can be sure that I have a live, and which one." Harry replied, grimacing when he changed his position. "That was a little too much information there, sweet Harrykins!" "Merlin, don't call me that, I already told you I hate it when you do that." "Then you should stop calling me Drake or one of your other stupid names"

So far, the day had passed uneventful, besides the bickering with Draco and spending time with Lucius. Then came the dreadful time at which Lucius was supposed to leave for 3 weeks, normally.

"You'll be back in time for Christmas, right? I had a lot of trouble finding you the perfect gift, so make sure I can give to you, or else..." "Or else what, sugar? What are you going to do to me?" "Watch out, or you won't be having sex when you come back." Harry replied, trying to make a joke, but failing because of the pain that was evident in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Lucius, and please don't get hurt." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'll be careful, sugar, but this is just a random thing, nothing dangerous in it. And I'll miss you too. I know it's going to be hard, but just rely on Severus and everything is going to work out just fine. Okay?" "Okay, Lucius." "Ah, dear Lucius, I see that you're ready and saying your goodbyes. Good, because we really have to leave right now." Dumbledore came and said the dreaded words that none of them wanted to hear. After a hug and a passionate kiss to both of his mates, Lucius left, not wanting to look back, knowing that Harry had tears pouring down his face and that Severus looked lost.

Harry and Severus went back inside the castle and went straight to their chambers and after some cuddling and wondering what Lucius was doing now they went to bed. Lucius on the other hand was at a sort of party and was surrounded by veela's from all over the world. The meaning of this? He had to try and persuade the veela's to align with Dumbledore in the war, should it raise to a point they would need extra help. Ofcourse, he couldn't ask this right away, veela's are creatures with a lot of self esteem, confidence and independence. So, he had three weeks to accomplish this seemingly undangerous task.

Severus and Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the break, they were at ease there and Malfoy Manor reminded them to much of their Lucius, who was gone for the moment. That meaned that Draco was whole alone, 3 weeks, in that big house. He decided to invite his secret lover. Maybe when they were alone and safe, they could take their relationship to the next level. So the day came that a certain redhead stood in front of Malfoy Manor, nervous about the coming weeks, all alone with his dragon he had yet to tame.

While Severus worked on his potions, Harry decided to take a walk around the lake to relax and ease his mind. But it didn't really worked, every time he tried to think about anything but Lucius, it was exactly what he thought about. All their funny moments, the beginning of this relationship, the way Lucius would scratch behind his ears, the way Lucius' mouth would caress his neck. (Goddamit, Harry, please try and not think about him.) But Harry couldn't, he was away from his mate and it was taking Harry down. If it weren't for Severus, he probably would've gone insane already. He couldn't hold the tears back when he sat on a large rock, looking out over the lake. And like it was magic, the sun crept behind large clouds and as if the heaven cried with him, it started to rain.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

"Oh gods, yes! Don't stop now, please, don't stop!" "Who would have known that it was this easy to make Draco Malfoy beg. I should have done this way before!" "Shut up and please continue with whatever it was that you were doing!" Charlie Weasly happily complied and started licking that delicious cock again. He nibbled on it for a moment before he got an idea and licked his way down until he was aligned with the tight balls of his dragon and sucked each one of them into his hot mouth. "Merlins' balls, you're killing me, Charlie! Please just let me cum." "For you, my dragon, everything." He started bobbing his head up and down on that cock while his finger was tracing little circles around Draco's entrance. When he pushed his finger inside, Draco came and shot his seed into Charlie's mouth, who drank it greedily. "I'm so glad that I'm alone here and could invite you, Charlie. I really, really like you." "That's easy to say when I just gave you a blow job." "No, I mean it, Charlie, don't joke about it." "Okay, okay, I like you too, my little dragon. Let's get some sleep, because these weeks will be rather tiresome." "Okay, my Dragon tamer. Goodnight and sweet dreams." "Sweet dreams, Draco." With that being said, the two fell asleep, Draco curled up upon Charlie's broad chest.

At Hogwarts, Severus had felt the change in emotions from his mate and was surprised to see that it had begun to rain. (Must be his veela side taking over) Severus thought and went out to look for his little mate. He felt so helpless when he saw Harry, all alone in that great scenery with tears pouring out of those beautiful eyes. "Hush, honey, don't cry. Come, I'll take you inside to warm you up, you can't get sick now can you?" "I miss him, Sev." "Me too, Harry, me too..." When Harry changed into his pyjama trousers and was fully warmed up, Severus came up with an idea to take Harry's mind of Lucius. "Come to bed, honey, and relax for a moment. Know that I won't leave you." Severus gave Harry a full body massage, and even though Harry never stopped thinking about his second mate, Severus got him relaxed and excited at the same time. Especially when he repeated the massage, but now with his tongue.

In my story they have 3 weeks of vacation before Christmas comes around, and who would have thought! Draco and Charlie, tell me what you think about them, because they weren't part of my plot. I'm really sorry that I have taken so long to write this chapter. I had the plot in my head but it won't come out of it that easily. Then add a boyfriend who couldn't stand that I wrote these stories, so I'm really sorry. But I'm single and happy now so I'll try and work faster from now on! I've even started on the next chapter, okay?


End file.
